Aaron Hawthorne
Specialist Aaron Lloyd Hawthorne was a member of The Sentinels and, more specifically, part of Echo Team. He is a supporting character in Resistance 2 and helps Hale throughout most of the game. He is set to appear in Resistance: The Gathering Storm. He is mostly a very quiet character and is hardly developed. He was the youngest and shortest member of Echo Team, but was still pretty buch for his size. In Iceland, he is caught off guard and killed by Daedalus. Biography Backround Hawthorne was born on May 3rd, 1925. Very little is known about his life prior to joining the army. At some stage he became a close friend to Benjamin Warner and volunteered for Project Abraham at the same time. After surviving the injection, he was released back into the army for clandestine observation and a live trial. He was recovered by SRPA tacticul ops on September 25th, 1952. He began inhibitor treatment with stage 4 inhibitors until his physician, George Hopper, realised that they were proving unsuccessful, most likely due to accelerated viral mutation during his live trial. Dr. Hopper requested the order to terminate Hawthorne but was disallowed by a senior physician, Dr. Malikov. Malikov ordered the treatment of stage 5 inhibitors on September 27, which proved successful and was recruited into the Sentinel program the next day on September 28. Hawthorne was assigned to Sentinel team Echo on October 1 under the command of Lt. Hank Leavitt (who was later killed) and alonside his friend Sgt. Warner and Lt. Nathan Hale. Hawthrone was awarded the SRPA Gold cross for his actions in Operation: Charon on November 2 and is the only Sentinel, that is known, to have not received any citations or warnings during his sentinel career. Resistance 2 On May 15, 1953, the Chimeran Fleet began an invasion of America and struck SRPA station 003 in San Fransisco were Echo team was stationed. Hawthorne and Capelli fight off a breach in B level until Warner and Hale arrives to seal off the moonpool. Furies and a Kraken breach the moonpool and Echo are forced to escape. Warner shoots down a Chimeran battleship which heads away from the battle. Hawthorne and Warner follow Capelli and the battleship to Orick, California. Hale catches up with them and they use a commandeered Chimeran shuttle to infiltrate the Battleship. They split up to detonate explosives at key parts off the ship. Hale learns that the fleet's trajectory is through the Liberty Defense Perimeter at Twin Falls, Idaho. Echo team just escapes before the ship explodes and head for Twin Falls, only to be shot down by Stalkers and split up in the town. They eventually regroup and head for the two gun towers near them. They split up and Hawthorne and Warner activate one of the towers and help shoot down a group of battleships. Afterwords, Echo team leaves to get overdue inhibitor treatment. Hale instead, decides to go to Bryce Canyon, Utah, to rescue Dr. Malikov. After Echo retrieves the two, Malikov informs them that to stop the Chimera and their leader Daedalus, they must shut down the tower network at a hub tower in Chicago. Although Capelli is furious at Hales actions, Hawthorne tries to be supportive to Hale. Echo team manages to clear an air corridooor to the tower and they shut it down. Unfortunately, Daedalus reactivates it from Iceland and SRPA launches an assault on the Holar Tower to stop him. After Echo team destroys the AA guns, the assault begins, but it becomes clear that this was a trap and most of the attack force is destroyed. Echo manage to slip inside the tower to kill Daedalus. As they walk inside, Hale hears Daedalus communicating with him telepathically and as he asks if anyone else heard, Hawthorne turns around and Daedalus comes from behind him, stabs him, lifts him in the air while Hawthorne moans in pain, and rips him in half before quickly disappearing. A shocked Warner mourns Hawthorne's death but Hale says that they must move on. Personality Hawthorne is mostly a quiet person throughout the game though he does appear to be kind and loyal and brave at times. He always sticks to the mission first without question and is very respectful of superior officers and does what he is told. He is an extremely well behaved soldier and has never gotten a single citation or warning as he obeys the rules. In Echo squad, he acts as the demolitions specialist, and is also quite adept at hand-to-hand combat. He is considerate and supportive towards Hale when he begins the process of converting and tries to make sure he is okay, while Cappeli threatens him. Description Hawthorne is 5' foot 9 and is the shortest of Echo team. He is still quite bulky and a little fat. He has golden eyes due to the chimeran virus and has a shaved head and five o'clock shadow. He wears a slightly different sentinel uniform that is sleeveless with gloves and no green armour on the torso. He carries a large bag on his back and always carries explosives on him. His weapon of choice is the Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun. He has quite friendly facial features. Trivia * Like Warner, although he took part in Project Abraham at the same time as Hale and Capelli, he does not appear as one of the subjects in the viral site. It is likely that he was in another facility. * He is known as a specialist and so his actual definate rank is unknown. He is most likely a private or corporal. * He is the youngest and smallest member of Echo team, has the least screen time, is the least developed, and is the first to die. * His facial appearance is strikingly similar to Hales. * His serial number is 879002. See Also Intel 5, Dossier Category:Characters Category:Sentinels Category:Human Weapons